


let's hang out

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, platonic!hwiseong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you have a pink underwear?""that's not what matters. your cat stole my underwear and i need to get it back!"in which hwiyoung's cat likes stealing things and accidentally stole his neighbour's underwear.





	let's hang out

**Author's Note:**

> the title is corny but i needed to write this because i love hwiseong .. heheh

weekends were a good excuse to sleep and avoid having to hang out with friends. at least, that's what it is for hwiyoung. he loved his friends - that was one thing he knew would never change, but he had to make up for the days he lost sleep. the boy needed rest, and surely, his friends would understand that. 

so when friday night came, hwiyoung didn't wasted any moment and straight up went to sleep the moment he stepped foot inside his apartment. he didn't even changed his clothes or anything. he was simply too tired to do that.

-

hwiyoung's sleep was going nice and smoothly until he heard rapid knocking on the door. he wasn't planning to stand up and go get whoever was disturbing his perfectly nice sleep, but the knocking keeps on getting more and more loud and he's getting more and more annoyed so in the end, he did stood up - groaning and whispering complaints - and went to see who ruined his day early in the morning. 

"what?" he hissed the moment his door flew open, but stopped when he realised who was the man in front of him - it was kim inseong on his yellow pyjamas while wearing round glasses, looking somehow disturbed and annoyed. 

_kim inseong,_ his annoyingly handsome and smart neighbour. 

"hello, i'm terribly sorry that it's too early and i'm knocking on your door. i'm pretty sure i have disturbed your sleep - my apologies about that but your cat stole my underwear and i need to get it back." inseong said all in one blow as though he had perfectly practiced the sentence for a long time inside his head, and managed to flash a weak smile to hwiyoung. 

there was a silence for awhile but it didn't lasted for so long. hwiyoung realised the mess he's got himself into because of his cat who loves to steal things. he felt his face heat up. 

" _...oh._ but my cat isn't here. i didn't saw him so i'm sure he went outside . . . what was the colour of your underwear, though?" this time, it was inseong's turn to blush. 

"p-pink.." he managed to say, stuttering. hwiyoung almost laughed out loud. he tried to hold it back but it only ended up like he's choking. 

"you have a pink underwear?" he asked in disbelief.

"that's not what matters. your cat stole my underwear and i need to get it back!" the latter exclaimed, face reddening more. 

hwiyoung finally managed to stop laughing, but the grin never left his face.

"okay but my cat isn't here so do you want me to go looking for him?" 

"let me come with you."

-

trying to find his cat was harder than hwiyoung expected. usually, he would sleep all day and would see his pet lying on his couch already the moment he wakes up which is by five in the afternoon, and it was only ten am. where and how were they supposed to find his cat?

"i can't believe you actually adopted a cat who likes stealing things and you're not even scolding him for it." inseong started, putting both his hands inside his pocket to keep them warm. hwiyoung did the same.

it is winter already, and the two went out, still on their pyjamas and now they're freezing. 

"well it's not my fault that i saw a _cute stray cat_ in the middle of the street and decided to adopt it without any idea that he loves stealing things. i'm sorry, okay." he replied, but the latter just rolled his eyes in response. 

"whatever. we should take a break first. there's this coffee shop i know, do you want to grab some? we're going to be sick anytime soon if we don't warm ourselves." 

hwiyoung nodded.

-

hwiyoung settled for a hot chocolate, while inseong ordered a cup of iced coffee which made the younger look at him like he's lunatic (which he probably is.)

"i thought we need to warm ourselves and now you're drinking iced coffee." he snorted and inseong threw him a glare. 

"shut up, iced coffee is the best."

"whatever."

after drinking, the two decided to stay for awhile and talk with the barista, rowoon, whom they both knew - unbelievably so. but rowoon is a sweet guy and everyone loved him so it was no surprise that they both know of the guy and is friends with him. 

"so you're telling me that your cat stole inseong's underwear—"

"which is colour pink."

"shut up!"

"—and now you're trying to find him so inseong could get back his underwear?" rowoon finished his question, looking at the two with great interest. 

"exactly, sir." hwiyoung grinned, satisfied to see the older's face reddening at the mention of his pink underwear. rowoon didn't seemed to notice it, though.

"but wait! you said his underwear is pink?" rowoon asked, a mischievous smile forming. hwiyoung's grin grew wider.

"absolutely."

"my, oh my, what an interesting colour, don't you think?" 

"definitely."

the two looked at inseong who was as red as a tomato already, with playful smiles on their lips. 

"i hate you both!"

-

time had passed so quickly that the two didn't even realised it until it was 4pm already. they had been talking about the things they like while walking and trying to find hwiyoung's cat (and inseong's underwear), and found out that they both liked studying. it was surprising that they actually get along pretty well. 

"hey, is that a pink underwear." hwiyoung asked, ruining inseong's speech about _animes_ and how much he loved it, his eyes focused on the underwear lying on the middle of the street. inseong muttered a curse.

"that's it! oh my god, how did it get here." he exclaimed and instantly ran to pick up his poor underwear. the latter couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a man, holding a pink underwear like it's a lost child. 

inseong threw a glare at the younger, "shut up, this is your cat's fault."

"whatever." he snorted and went to pick up his cat who just came out of nowhere. inseong glared at the both of them.

-

it was hard to admit, but hwiyoung enjoyed inseong's company and he wanted to hang out with the older for some more hours, but they both had to do their own things. he felt sad about that.

"well, i guess i should go inside now." inseong started, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. hwiyoung nodded.

"yeah . . . me too." he responded, his voice almost sounding like a whisper, feeling forlorn that he might never get to hang out with inseong anymore, much less, talk to the older. he didn't wanted that.

but before inseong could enter his apartment, hwiyoung shouted, "wait!" the older looked back at him, confused.

"did you forgot something?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow. 

"well, uh . . i was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me some other time? we could go watch a movie or something, you know. i mean, only if you want to." hwiyoung asked shyly, scratching his nape and looking at anywhere but the latter. inseong grinned. 

"i thought you wouldn't ask."


End file.
